She's Different
by Sunny Kimiko
Summary: Inuyasha is the son of a millonaire. He transfers to Kagome's school and instantly becomes the new Mr. Popular. Kagome thinks that Inuyasha is a jerk. But her cold manner only serves to interest Inuyasha. What's a girl to do? InuKag MirSan My first fic!
1. The new Mr Popular

**Disclaimer: No.. I don't own Inuyasha. Do you have to rub it in?**

**A/N: Hey people! This is my first time writing fanfiction, so go easy on me ok? I hope you like the fic and have a good time reading it! Oh yeah... Read and review? Pweeeeeeeeeeeeeeze? sighs Well.. Here goes nothing...**

** She's Different**

**First chapter The new Mr. Popular**

"Hey Kags!"

Kagome kept walking, to a casual observer, she hadn't heard her name being called. But the few people who were her friends, knew better. Eri caught up to her friend and walked with her.

"Have you heard?" Eri asked her friend.

"What?" Kagome asked.

"There's a new guy coming to our school! Apparently, he's Mr. Tashio's son! Very rich and hansome too!" Eri squealed zealously.

Mr. Tashio was the millionaire who had founded 'Tashio Corp' the very successful mining company. A few years earlier, the company had hit a mining jackpot, the land that they had bought then had tonnes of coal buried within it's depths. The fairly small company had practically expanded overnight and now has offices all over the world. The owner of the company, a Youkai who had been scorned up to that point became famous. The people who had scorned him now try to gain his attention.

Kagome stopped walking for a moment. "So what?" She said, not fazed. "He's just a guy."

Eri made a face at her friend "How can you say that? The girl who gets his attention will get showered with expensive gifts and sh-" Eri cut off as she saw Kagome had already walked away and was about to turn the corner. "Hey! Where are you going?!" Eri yelled as she ran to catch up.

She did catch up to her friend, just as she was about to go past the school gates. Kagome raised an eyebrow at Eri "Isn't it obvious? I'm going to school." Eri sighed, "You take exciting news way too calmly... I wonder which homeroom he's going to be in. Maybe he'll be in ours!" Eri looked dreamy at the prospect. Ascending the steps that led to the school, the girls walked in silence, Eri fantasizing and Kagome thinking.

Pushing through the crowded corridors of Noshika High, they finally reached their homeroom. Kagome opened the door... Only to find a huge group of girls huddled together all shouting and squealing. Kagome, as calm as ever, made her way to her usual seat at the back of the room. Eri joined the group, jumping to get a look at what they were all clamouring about. Seeing what was in the middle of the bunch of fangirls, her eyes widened. _"Oh. My. God."_ She thought. _" He really is in our homeroom!!"_

Just as her trail of thought ended, the bell rang, signalling all the students to go to their homerooms. Slightly put out, the clump of girls broke up and shot jealous glares at Eri and Kagome. They were in the same homeroom as their target. Just as most of the girls left, the room began to fill up again. The teacher walking in as well as the regular people in the homeroom.

When the class had settled, the teacher cleared his throat. "Class, as you might have already noticed, we have a new student in our class. Mr. Tashio? Would you like to introduce yourself?"

A boy was standing at the front of the room, his arms crossed. The student began to whisper among themselves. Eri slipped a note to Kagome who had, just looked up from the book she had been reading. _I can't believe he's in our homeroom!! _Kagome looked to the front of the classroom. Her eyes took in the features of the boy standing there. He had long, pure silver hair. On his head, two twitching triangles sat. _"Are those his ears?"_ Kagome asked herself. Intense golden eyes graced his face, making it seem angelic. His mouth however... The arrogant smirk it was pulled into was everything but angelic, his clothing also not so. He wore a black shirt with the words 'Bad Ass' printed in red writing. His jeans, though top quality were torn and hung low on his hips as designed. Converse shoes adorned his feet and a bead necklace with two strange fanglike shapes peeked over his shirt.

The class calmed down. Finally, the boy spoke. "Yo. I'm Inuyasha." He flashed a grin at his classmates, making the girls swoon. Kagome stared at him. _"What an arrogant bastard! Just because he thinks he's hot and his Daddy is a millionaire!"_ Kagome thought angrily.

"Would you like to tell a little bit more about you? Your age? Perhaps your likes and dislikes?" The teacher prompted. Inuyasha glared at the teacher before speaking again. "I'm 17. I like my space, Ferraris, Tennis, Funny people, my house... Mansion... and pretty ladies." He winked at the girls in the room. "I hate Maths, Nerds, people who crowd around me, Uniforms, Old people and my brother."

The teacher, a 73 year old, gulped at his statement. "Er... Inuyasha, thank you for sharing that with us... Please find a seat."

Inuyasha picked his way across the room and chose the one next to Kagome. Kagome refused to turn her head to look at him like the rest of the class. Inuyasha noticed this. _"Who is this girl? She's not paying any attention to me." _He thought to himself. Inuyasha looked at this strange girl. Taking in her raven black hair and flawless skin. "Hey." He said suddenly. "What's your name?"

Kagome finally turned towards him. "Why the hell should I tell you?" She glared. The whole class gasped. She'd just been rude to the wealthiest, hottest piece of man on the campus of Noshika High. He was taken aback, but quickly covered his shocked expression with a smirk. "Because I asked you, wench." He retorted.

A furious Kagome stood abruptly and schooled her face into her usual blank facade. "My name is not 'Wench'. It's Kagome Higurashi. KA-GO-ME. Got it?" With that, she gathered her things and walked out of the classroom, calmly ignoring the teacher's calls for her to come back. Leaving the class in a shocked silence.

The bell rang.

"What the hell is wrong with her?" Inuyasha grumbled to himself. "Nobody's ever talked to me like that." He walked over to one of the empty tables in the cafeteria with the lunch that he had bought at the school's canteen. He sat down and began to eat his sandwich. Two minutes later, someone tapped his shoulder. Inuyasha turned, to find a boy about his age. The boy, dressed in a purple shirt with the letters H, O, U, S,H and I spaced out on it, a pair of cargo pants and a pair of combat boots were on his feet. His black hair was pulled into a small ponytail.

"Can I sit here?" The boy asked, pointing to the empty seat opposite Inuyasha. "Sure." The white haired Hanyou replied. The boy sat down. "I'm Miroku Kazanna by the way." he introduced himself. "Inuyasha" Inuyasha said.

"So you're the new kid everyone's been talking about? Nice to meet ya!" Miroku said.

"Yeah.. You too."

After the pair had talked for about twenty minutes, Inuyasha asked Miroku an interesting question.

"Do you know a girl name Kagome Higurashi?" He enquired.

"Yes! She is my, uhm, friend's best friend!" Miroku replied.

"Hmm... So you could tell me about her then." Inuyasha pondered.

"Ask away my friend." The other boy said.

The rest of lunch passed with Inuyasha asking certain raven haired female and Miroku answering them. In the thirty minutes they discussed her. Inuyasha grew increasingly interested in this strange girl.

"What do you think of him?" Sango asked her best friend.

"He's a pompous jerk." Kagome drawled.

"What?! He's the hottest guy I've ever laid my eyes on!" Eri screeched.

"Doesn't stop him being a bastard." Kagome said, unfazed by her friend's reaction.

Thr group of girls were on the roof of the school. The least used place on the Noshika High campus. The wind was strong and their hair whipped around, the strands making it hard to see. Kagome was leaning against the wall that prevented people just walking off the three storey high roof. Her two friends where sitting near the corner, attempting to block the wind with the two walls.

"He's the richest guy on campus!" Eri said. "Doesn't that count for something?"

"He uses that to cover for his attitude problem." Kagome said. "I don't want to talk about him anymore."

The three girls finished their lunch and walked slowly into the main part of the school again just as the bell rang, ending lunch time.

"I have Maths" Eri said, pulling a face. "See you guys later!"

Sango and Kagome continued to walk towards the gym, as their next class was P.E. After changing, the girls made their way to where the class was starting to gather. Spotting a certain popular hanyou, Kagome cursed in her head. "He's in our class." She whispered to Sango.

Before Sango could reply, a boy with hair pulled back into a short ponytail approached her. "Hello fair Sango." He said, his hand falling towards her behind. Sango sidestepped to avoid the wandering hand and replied warily "Hi Miroku."

"Sango, we've know each other for a while now. I have a very serious question to ask yo-"

"Class! Today we will be learning Tennis. Please get into pairs and follow my instructions carefully. Oh, one more thing. The pairs are to be boy/girl." Their teacher ordered.

Inuyasha made his way to Kagome, ignoring the other girls who tried to ask him to be their partner. Meanwhile, the other members of the class got themselves into pairs, leaving only Inuyasha and Kagome. Inuyasha smiled, _perfect._ Kagome looked around to see only her and the hanyou without a partner. _"Damn!" _She thought. Inuyasha went up to her. "Want to be my partner?" he asked smirking. "No? Well... You have no choice."

**Well, that's the first chapter people! Hope you enjoyed it! Dont forget to review. You know you want to! Anyways, until next time!**

**KIMIKO**


	2. Leather skirts and Fishnet stockings

**Disclaimer: Nooooo!! Don't take him away from me!! I'll have nothing left!**

**A/N: Wow! I really didn't excpect so many reviews! Thanks guys, I feel so loved! I don't have Microsoft Word (I know, it's stupid) so bear with any mistakes I might make as I'm using Wordpad. My spacing as all crap because messes it up. I apologise if anyone doesn't like it, but it's not my fault. But I can promise you I'll be getting Microsoft word.. Sometime.. XD I will try to update regularly, but I'm still in school, so I might not be able to update, say, every day.**

**Song of Seperation: I don't really know yet, but I hate Kikyo (no offense to Kikyo lovers) so there might be some Kikyo bashing involved... Metaphorically of course.**

**anotherthinline: Hehe. Well, as I explained above, I don't have spellcheck. And even though I try to make sure that I don't have any spelling errors by proof reading, I might miss things. Sorry!**

**Daichiyo-ko: Thanks for your review! I didn't think that there were any mistakes either, but another reviewer noticed mistakes. Oh well, It'll get better when I get Word...**

**PiscesWater 44: Your right! I did get more reviews than I thought I would. I'm sure your first fic was good too! I try not to listen to unreasonable flames, but critique makes me write better! XD**

**If I didn't get to reply to your review, I'm sorry. There are only so many reviews I can fit into an Authors note! I'll try to answer as many different reviews as possible! Thankyou for all the reviews, your review is appreciated. I hope you continue to read my fic!**

**She's Different**

**Previously...**

Inuyasha made his way to Kagome, ignoring the other girls who tried to ask him to be their partner. Meanwhile, the other members of the class got themselves into pairs, leaving only Inuyasha and Kagome. Inuyasha smiled, _perfect._ Kagome looked around to see only her and the hanyou without a parter. _"Damn!" _She thought. Inuyasha went up to her. "Want to be my partner?" he asked smirking. "No? Well... You have no choice."

**Second Chapter: Leather skirts and Fishnet stockings**

Kagome glared at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha smirked at Kagome.

"Fine!" Kagome said. "I'll be you goddamed partner, but it's only becuse I have no choice!"

Inuyasha's smirk widened. "Keh! I knew you'd cave sooner or later."

"Grab one of these tennis rackets per pair." The teacher gestured towards a his left. The class all clamoured around the racket stand all attempting to get them at once. After every pair had a racquet, they gathered around the teacher.

"Ok guys! Grab a tennis ball per pair and make two lines about seven meters apart, one person from your pair in each line." The teacher shouted. The class hurried to do as they were told. Inuyasha grabbed a ball with his left hand and Kagome's hand in his right, promptly dragging her to one of the lines. "Stay here." He ordered, then he jogged over to the other line. Still glaring at Inuyasha, she muttered under her breath. "The nerve of that guy!" Rubbing her left hand, she attempted to get the feeling of his warmth off it.

"When I blow the whistle, I want the person holding the ball to throw it, underarm, to their partner. Their partner should try and hit it back to them. Each time I blow the whistle, repeat the exercise. Ready? Ok! Start!" He blew the whistle.

Inuyasha threw the ball towards Kagome. She hit it back with ease.

Inuyasha threw.

Kagome hit.

Inuyasha threw.

Kagome hit.

They settled into a rhythm, each time Inuyasha threw he increased the difficulty of hitting it back. After a while, Kagome had to move her position on the floor to be able to hit the ball. Kagome had yet to miss the ball. Again and again, Inuyasha threw it further and further away from Kagome. Kagome now had to sprint from side to side to hit the ball.

"Hey! What are you two doing? This is NOT a competition." The teacher yelled.

Inuyasha fumbled the ball. Kagome grinned triumphantly at Inuyasha. _"See? I'm better than you!"_ She thought to herself. Inuyasha's expression? On his face was... I smirk.

_"She grinned at me! Maybe she's not as cool as I thought. Keh I knew it! Nobody can resist my charm!"_ Inuyasha thought.

Kagome frowned. "Why is he smirking?" She mumbled softy. "He lost didn't he?"

"Sango!" Miroku panted. "Why don't you slow down? I can barely hit that ball!" Sango just glared at him.

_"Of all the godforsaken guys in this class! How the hell did I get landed with this pervert?" _Sango thought angrily.

Sango threw the ball hard and fast. SMACK! It hit Miroku's face leaving a red, round print on his face. "Ahh! Sango! You hurt me so!" Miroku cried. "I know it was an accident! But why don't you go to the office with me to get some ice?" Sango fumed. "Oh why not? Besides the huge probability that we will get 'lost' on the way and end up in a janitor's closet!" She yelled.

The gym when still. "Janitor's closet?" and "Are they going out?" were among the question whispered in the room.

Sango's face went red. With that, she ran out of the gym. "Sango! Where are you going?" Miroku raced after her. "Sango!"

Sango ran. She could hear Miroku's footsteps behind her. Stopping suddenly, she turned around shouting "Stop following me you perverted je-" Before she could finish, Miroku collided into her. They fell onto the soft grass of the oval, Miroku on top, Sango on the bottom.

Sango never got the chance to finish her sentence.

"...then the whole gym went quiet! Then she ran out." Kagome told Eri of the events of their P.E. lesson.

The three girls were at Kagome's house, studying. Well they were supposed to be studying. In reality, gossiping about the day was a more interesting thing to do. Not that Kagome would tell them anything other than "He's a jerk."

"So what happened after Miroku-san chased you outside?" Eri questioned her friend. Sango turned red. "Well..."

/FLASHBACK/

_Sango ran. She could hear Miroku's footsteps behind her. Stopping suddenly, she turned around shouting "Stop following me you perverted je-" Before she could finish, Miroku collided into her. They fell onto the soft grass of the oval, Miroku on top, Sango on the bottom. _

_Sango stared into Miroku's eyes, intense black clashing with deep violet. Their faces mere inches apart. Miroku closed his eyes and closed the gap between them. _"Her lips are so soft.." _Thought Miroku briefly, before it passed out of his mind. _

_Sango struggled against Miroku, trying to break the kiss. But with his weight fully on top of her, she couldn't dislodge him. Miroku cradled the back of her head with one hand, his tongue darted out from his parted lips, asking for entry. Sango gasped, surprised._

_Taking this chance, Miroku explored the inside of her mouth, running his tongue against the top of her mouth and playfully swirling around Sango's tongue. Slowly, Sango relaxed, her own tongue played with Miroku's and explored the cavern that was it's home. Sango's hands moved from her sides and attatched themselves to Miroku's hair twirling the silky strands._

_Finally, they broke off the kiss, both breathing heavily._

_A grin crept onto Miroku's face. "See? I knew you didn't hate me."_

/END FLASHBACK/

"Sango? Are you ok? Hellooooooo! Earth to Sango!!" Eri shook her friend.

"Hmm? Oh!" Sango looked sheepish. "Well, nothing happened really..."

Kagome looked at her skeptically. "Yeah. Right." She said, clearly not believing a word Sango said.

Eri and Kagome traded looks behind Sango's back.

If Sango wouldn't tell them, then they'll find out themselves.

"Inuyasha!! Wanna go to the movies with me?!"

"Inu-kun! Here's my number! Call meeeeeee!!"

"Inuyasha!"

"Inuyasha! Come here! I'll give you the time of your life!"

Inuyasha looked at the owner of that last voice. His eyes widened. Before him was a girl. A girl wearing a red tube top that barely covered her fairly large bust, a mini black leather skirt that almost paraded her underwear, black fishnet stockings and red shiny four inch heels. Adorning her neck was a black choker with spikes on it and her arms were half covered with fingerless black gloves.

She looked like a slut. She looked like... Kagome?!

Inuyasha's jaw hit the floor. "No way!"

**Ok guys! I know it was a short chapter, but I had an author's block ok?**

**I'll try to write longer chapters but I can't promise anything. As much as I'd like to sit here writing for you guys 24/7 I can't... Wait can I? Lol, just kidding, I can't. What? I have a life too! XD**

**Until the next chapter!**

**KIMIKO**


	3. Big Girl, Little Diary

**Disclaimer: **

**My heart beats wildly every time I see him. I wish only for him to smile at me, just once. Then I would be content. I love him, but I will never own him. Who is he? Inuyasha of course!**

**A/N: Hey people, I'm back! Thanyou for all your reviews and I hope you enjoy the following chapter. I'm sorry for not updating for so long, but I've had an author's block (all you fantastic authors out there know how painful those are) for oh so long!! Not to mention school and exams XD**

**Now to reply to you spiffy reviews. For the sake of clarity, I've included the review I'm replying to.**

_**From: Saikoubi-Megami**_

_**OMG this stroy is actually pretty good. I like your style and just keep up what your doing at your pace dear. May I ask how old you are. Because you are really good maybe even better than me. Even though I dont have any stories myself but hopefully soon I will. **_

**Thanyou for your review, **_**Saikoubi-Megami**_**, your encouragment has contributed to this chapter and I think it made me write faster than I would have normally. As they say, to an author, nothing is more important than a reader's encouragment and support. So thaks to all the support that you've given. Now to answer your question. I'm 15years old. I'm sure that your future stories will be great and I look forward to them! ^_^**

_**From: PiscesWater 44 **_

_**Sunny Kimiko , what'd I tell you about the reviews *Grins like a maniac, like she just won a million dollars* Anyways , getting off the subject Chapter two was another great chapter. I don't use Microsoft word either, I use Wordperfect instead but I transfer it to MicroSoft so it can end up online. But this chapter was great. I thought it was well written and if any1 bashes ur story I'll come down there and they'll have to deal with me. Lol , anyways sorry for making u read such a long review. Smileys for the second chapter! :)**_

**The problem with the program I'm using, is that **** doesn't support it, so it doesn't preserve my spacing. Also, **_**Wordpad**_** (the program I use) doesn't have spell check so it takes longer for me to check for any spelling errors that I have in my work. It really bugs me XD. Thankyou for your praise and the offer to deal with any future uhm... overly negative reviews. Thanyou for taking the time to write such a long review, I loved it. Smileys for you too! : )**

**_From: Sydmarie92 _**

**_I really liked your story. And I'm going to tell you something about me, I am a type of person who gets bored fast so sometimes when I read stories on here I get so bored and I just quit reading it and find a different story. If I read the whole story it must of been good. And yours was. Good job and keep up the good work. Can't wait till the next chapter. _**

**Thankyou for taking the time to read my story. I get bored fast too, and tend to flip through stories like you. Thanks for your review and I hope that you continue to read my story, i do try to make it interesting.**

**That's all I had room for guys! Thankyou agian to all of you who reviewed. Your support encourages me to write better and you have all helped me write this chapter. Here's the next chapter!**

**~~She's Different~~**

**Previously...**

"Inuyasha! Come here! I'll give you the time of your life!"

Inuyasha looked at the owner of that last voice. His eyes widened. Before him was a girl. A girl wearing a red tube top that barely covered her fairly large bust, a mini black leather skirt that almost paraded her underwear, black fishnet stockings and red shiny four inch heels. Adorning her neck was a black choker with spikes on it and her arms were half covered with fingerless black gloves.

She looked like a slut. She looked like... Kagome?!?

Inuyasha's jaw hit the floor. "No way!"

**Third Chapter:**

Creative writing class + Sango, Eri and Kagome + Inuyasha = Absolute Chaos

"Inuyasha! Why don't you pay attention to what I'm saying instead of chatting up Miss Ureai there, eh?" The teacher sighed. "Kids these days!"

Grinning at the girl the he'd just been talking to, he turned around to face their teacher, snatching a glance at Kagome to see her reaction. Catching her 'See what I mean?' look to her friends, he chuckled quietly.

"As I was saying, I've set an assignment for you guys on your childhood. You are to write about your childhood in any way you want to. For example, you might write an essay, or a poem. As long as it is 1000 words, I don't really mind." The teacher explained.

The class whispered among themselves about the assignment.

"What are you guys going to do?" Sango asked her two friends.

"I want to do a poem" Eri confessed. "I've always wanted to be a poet."

Sango and Kagome stared at her. "What?" Eri cried. "What are _you_ doing Kagome?"

Kagome contemplated what she wanted to do before replying "I dunno... What are you gonna do Sango?"

"I don't know. Maybe just a plain old biography." Sango sighed.

"Well _I'm_ going to do an essay." A loud voice cut into their conversation.

The girls turned towards the voice.

"What makes you think we care?" Kagome glared at Inuyasha.

"Because you all love me" He grinned back.

Before a ruffled Kagome had the time to reply to the Hanyou, the teacher yelled out "Class dismissed, you can all go now!"

Throwing one last glare at Inuyasha, Kagome stood up and left with her friends.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Out in the hallway, Eri interogated the raven-haired girl. "Why do you let him get under your skin like that? You don't respond to other guys like that at all..."

Kagome thought about the question. _"Eri's got a point. Why _do _I let him make me mad? Ignoring him would be more appropriate, but there's just someting about him that gets on my nerves! Maybe I should just try to ignoring him..." _Descision made, Kagome looked up... To find her friends staring at her. "What?" She asked.

"Did you know that you've been standing in that exact position for the past twenty seconds?" Sango gave her a look. "What's wrong?"

Kagome just shook her head, more to clear her head than to answer Sango's concerns. "Nothing."

Slowly, the three girls made their way to the cafeteria, where more chaos awaited them.

In the canteen line, Kagome attempted to shoo away thoughts about a certain Mr. Popular by thinking of what she might do for her assignment in creative writing.

_"Hmm... Everyone's doing a poem, a biography or an essay. But I can't write poetry, biographys are just boring and essays are too... Inuyasha. What the heck can I do that's different?"_

A voice interupted her thoughts "Kagome? It's your turn to go into the canteen!" Said the canteen lady.

Remaining stoic as ever, Kagome entered the canteen and cruising down the benches topped with goodies, chose a doughnut.

"You'll get fat if you keep eating those Wench." Said a cocky voice behind her.

Turning slowly, Kagome gave Inuyasha a sweet smile. "So what?"

"Well, Wench, I'm just letting you know that no guy wants a fat girl!" He smirked at her.

Kagome's eyes flashed dangerously before she remember what Eri had said _'Why do you let him get under your skin like that? You don't respond to other guys like that at all' _Kagome took a deep breath, turned away from the boy with the silver locks and paid for her doughnut.

Behind her, Inuyasha frowned. What had happened to the girl who had challenged him every time he teased her? And who was the other one? The one who looked like Kagome?

The Kagome look-alike sat with her friends, outside on the oval.

"So how did it go Kikyo? Did he fall right for ya?" Said Yura.

"No... He had a really strange reaction though." Replied Kikyo.

"Like what?"

"Well... He ran." Kikyo said with a perplexed look.

//FLASHBACK//

_"Inuyasha! Come here! I'll give you the time of your life!" Kikyo yelled._

_Inuyasha turned towards her, eyes widening slightly as his eyes roamed her form. It was obvious that he liked what he saw._

_Then, the look of disbelief._

_Kikyo saw him mumble something to himself, clearly confused._

_Kikyo walked towards him briskly smiling._

_Inuyasha ran._

//END FLASHBACK//

"I have no idea why! I mean, he definitely liked me." Kikyo said thinking of how his eyes had taken in the image of her body.

"Maybe he thinks that you're just too much woman for him..." Pondered Kagura.

"Maybe he thought you were _Kagome_" Sniggered Yura as she got up.

Laughing their heads off, the girls headed inside.

_Dear Diary,_

_Today was my first day at school. Mummy told me to be good and to do whatever the teacher told me to. I had lots of fun at school especially when it was time for little lunch because I made a lot of friends. My bestest friend in the whole entire world is Sango, I only met her today but she's so fun to play with but sometimes she hit Miroku really hard on the head. Miroku is a boy I met today, he's always trying to give Sango cooties and she always hits him on the head. _

Pausing briefly, Kagome grinned as she remembered how they had met. Sango had already been friends with Miroku and she was the third to join their small friendship group.

Bending her head down again, she continued with her work.

**Yes, again a short chapter. I'm literally swamped with exams and don't have inspiration for this story anymore. To be honest I'm not sure I want to continue with it. **

**Want more? Review and give me some ideas :D**

**If not, a big thankyou to all of you who reviewed my story and I hope you like the few short chapters.**

**~~KIMIKO**


End file.
